<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Soft ~ by Random_Internet_Persona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000711">So Soft ~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Internet_Persona/pseuds/Random_Internet_Persona'>Random_Internet_Persona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, irl fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Internet_Persona/pseuds/Random_Internet_Persona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot<br/>━─━────༺༻────━─━<br/>Tommy was a bit tired and wasn't feeling like being a nuisance to Niki while she was streaming. He decided, 'Hey why not draw with Niki on her art stream!'. What a wonderful Idea. As it turns out Tommy can actually draw!<br/>━─━────༺༻────━─━<br/>Basically some bonding between Tommy and Niki! Woohoo!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Soft ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869">mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername">idontwannaputmywattpadusername</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepisspie/pseuds/littlepisspie">littlepisspie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N : Woohoo! This was written with a prompt! Please give the original idea some love too (It's at the bottom of the fic)! Also, this is a cross-post! This has also been posted on Wattpad! Woo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>✨Word Count: 683 </strong>
</p>
<p>━─━────༺༻────━─━</p>
<p>Tommy couldn't sleep. Why? Well maybe if he hadn't had 3 monsters during his stream; and for god's sake, the stream went late into the night. 'Damn it.' He thought. Tommy pulled out his phone and went onto twitch. Might as well watch a stream if he can't sleep. 'Hm? Niki's doing an art stream. That's pretty pog, may as well watch huh.' He clicked on the stream. 'Only fifteen minutes into the stream.' Tommy watched for about 5 minutes before getting bored, not that he didn't like Niki's drawings, he just felt like he needed to draw now. 'Damn it, fuck you, Niki, making me want to draw.' He sighed in thought.</p>
<p>﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌</p>
<p>Niki</p>
<p>﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌</p>
<p>〘 Hey Niki 〙&gt;</p>
<p>〘 Oh, hi Tommy! 〙</p>
<p>&lt;〘 My chat is telling me you're lurking! 〙</p>
<p>〘They're not lying 〙</p>
<p>〘 Hey Niki, can I hop on the stream with you? 〙</p>
<p>〘 I now feel like drawing because of you 〙&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;〘 Sure Tommy! :D 〙</p>
<p>﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌</p>
<p>Tommy got up and sat on his computer. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and some shorts. He wanted to be as comfy as possible while suffering from tiredness. Can't really blame him for that, can you? Tommy saw Niki join a VC. He hopped in as well. "Hi, Tommy!" Niki exclaimed in a kind tone. "Hello Niki," Tommy said groggily. Being tired and not being able to sleep sucked. "I'm a bit tired just." He said, yawning. And at that, Niki's chat started spamming.</p>
<p>'SOFTINNIT'</p>
<p>'TIREDINNIT'</p>
<p>'Awww Tommy sounds so tired!'</p>
<p>'Awwwww! He's Softie-innit!'</p>
<p>They were also spamming a ton of heart emojis and emotes.</p>
<p>"Hey Tommy, you should share your screen!" Niki exclaimed quietly. How could someone be sweet, kind, and quiet at the same time? "Sure, Niki. Give me a second." Tommy responded. Tommy opened up an art program before he screen shared, and with a click of a button, everyone could see the screen. "What do you think we should draw?" Tommy asked. "Hmm, OH! We should ask chat!" Niki thought quickly. Niki stared a pole:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>﹌﹌ 34%〚Pets〛 76%〚DSMP Fanart〛 ﹌﹌</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, chat! Who should we draw? Me and Wilbur or Me and Tommy?" Niki asked excitedly as another pole went up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>﹌﹌ 52%〚Niki and Tommy〛 48%〚Niki and Wilbur〛 ﹌﹌</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was so close chat! Well, Tommy let get started ok! If you feel tired you can always leave!" Niki said. "Ok, Niki." And with that, they both started drawing. Chat was in awe with how good they both were, and even more surprised with the fact that Tommy can ACTUALLY draw.</p>
<p>━─━────༺༻────━─━</p>
<p>Tommy was invested in this drawing. Niki did most of the talking, it was her stream and all. Tommy stayed absorbed in the drawing, drowning out Niki's words with pure focused. After... how long had they been drawing for? Was it an hour? Two hours? He forgot time flies fast when you're having fun. His figures hurt like hell though, the only thing he hates that came out of drawing. "Hey Tommy, did you finished your drawing?" "Oh, uh, yeah I just, uh yeah just now." "Ok! Let's see it!" Tommy pulled up his drawing. In his drawing, he and Niki were painting a picture to frame and hang, and they were both covered in paint. In Niki's drawing, she and Tommy were sitting in a flower field, flower crowns on their heads. Except, Tommy was holding the middle finger up at Niki and Niki was laughing in the drawing. In chat, there were a lot of 'AWWW's. After that, they just drew a bunch of random stuff, like a bee horse hybrid, etc etc.</p>
<p>━─━────༺༻────━─━</p>
<p>Niki had ended her stream, and Tommy went to go ask her something.</p>
<p>﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌</p>
<p>Niki</p>
<p>﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌</p>
<p>〘 Niki 〙&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;〘 Yes Tommy?〙</p>
<p>〘 Can I have that drawing you drew of us 〙</p>
<p>〘 you know, for a starting soon screen! 〙&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;〘 Ok! May I have your drawing then? 〙</p>
<p>〘 yep! 〙&gt;</p>
<p>﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌</p>
<p>━─━────༺༻────━─━</p>
<p>Tommy doesn't do 'starting soon' screens, but he thought he would do it just for the occasion. And, yes, Tommy managed to sleep the night before. When Tommy's 'starting soon' screen popped up, the chat flooded with 'POG!' 'Awwww!' 'Yo That's cool' And a lot of pogchamp emotes.</p>
<p>━─━────༺༻────━─━</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869/chapters/71471148#workskin<br/>━─━────༺༻────━─━</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>